


Making A Clean Start

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-03
Updated: 2002-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris needs to do a little spring cleaning... and Vin is not helping at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A Clean Start

**Author's Note:**

> For the May E-day challenges: **If you didn't keep jumping on the bed, I wouldn't have to chase you** AND **Spring cleaning** , either one of the boys, all of them or somebody else does some spring cleaning and finds something unexpected or revealing.

The hard winter had left its mark upon the shack that Chris Larabee called home. Spring had come, the snow melting away into a distant memory, the ground coming alive with the verdant green of sweet meadow grasses and the rainbow colors of wildflowers. Glossy leaves unfurled on the nearby trees and shrubs, inviting the warm springtime sun to shine down upon them.

Chris moved purposefully around the outside of the shack, throwing open all the shutters and tying them back so they would not clatter should the wind pick up. The morning sun reached into the small shack and bathed even the deepest corner with its gentle rays. When he looked back through the open door into the interior he saw the specks of fine dust dancing in the slight through breeze. Months of using the potbelly stove to keep the interior warm had left a fine layer of soot coating every surface and he sighed, his thoughts trailing back across the years to his Sarah. She had always welcomed the spring with frenetic activity, forcing him to drag all the furniture from their cabin, ordering him to beat the dust from the rugs while she swept the cabin clean.

He had hated it and couldn't understand why everything had to be done all at once. He had long ago decided that this urge to clean every nook and cranny had to be some female nesting trait but, as he looked into the dingy interior, Chris felt a sudden surge of desire to make himself proud of the home he had built with his own hands. He stripped off his shirt and placed it to one side and then, with enthusiasm buoying him, Chris strode back into the shack and started to pull out the furniture, leaving everything spread around the front porch. He went over to the small lean-to he and Vin had built to protect the horses from the bitterly cold winter winds, and he picked up a rope. The rope was set up as a line and Chris hauled the small Indian rug he had purchased last Fall from the shack, hanging it over this makeshift line. He coughed as the first whack against the rug brought out a thick cloud of dust and he stood back, eyeing the rug balefully. Before he could land the next blow, Chris heard the distant sound of a horse snorting. He stepped closer to his gun and stared across the open ground, seeing a single rider.

Chris smiled, recognizing the familiar figure of Vin Tanner. He decided against waiting until Vin had drawn close, returning to his self-appointed task of beating the dust from the rug.

Vin came to halt and leaned over the pommel of his saddle, a quirky smile on his lips as he watched all the strenuous activity, silently appraising the lean figure as Chris dealt blow after blow upon the defenseless rug. The cloud lessened with each blow as the particles of dust loosened their hold on the threads of the rug but Vin could not help but grin when Chris finally turned back to him. The golden hair had been dulled by dust, trickles of perspiration leaving dark furrows upon the sweat-soaked skin. Chris gave him a scathing look but Vin found his grin widening as Chris wiped a hand across his brow, smudging the dust further.

"You gonna sit up there all day watching, Tanner?"

"You needing some help, pard?"

"You offering?"

Vin chuckled and dismounted. He led his horse over to the small corral, unsaddling the gelding and setting him loose with Chris's horse. He gave a wry grin as the horses greeted each other, standing neck to rump, and wondered what Chris's reaction would be if he greeted him in like fashion.

Probably shoot you, he thought.

"Doing a lot of grinning today. Something funny?"

"Nope. Just a nice day. Brings out the best in a man."

"Hmmm," came the noncommittal response.

Vin stared around the porch at the mismatched furniture, wondering what had gotten into Chris.

"You throwing all this?"

"Throwing? Hell no. Cleaning. Shack's so grubby you could write your name in the soot."

"If you could write."

"Don't give me that wounded look, Tanner. I've seen you make your mark... and Mary says you're doing real good at learning the rest."

"She's a generous woman."

"Sure is."

Vin caught the wet rag Chris threw at him and began to wipe down one of the rough-hewn chairs, eyebrows climbing when he realised how dirty they were. Perhaps Chris was right about this cleaning idea after all. His thoughts turned back to Mary - or rather, to Chris and Mary. He had seen them talking on many occasions, often smiling at each other and then Mary would reach out and touch Chris's arm. He never flinched from her touch, though Vin had noticed that Chris never reached back, never looped her arm in his, or took her hand and kissed it the way Buck did with any female that took his fancy.

He glanced inside the shack where Chris was busy emptying the ash from the stove, enjoying the view as Chris bent over, ass high in the air. Vin had fantasies of having Chris in this very position, except they'd both be naked, and he would grasp those lean hips and bury himself to the hilt in that sweet ass. He wasn't aware that his feet were following his subconscious desire, guiding him into the shack. He sat down hard on the wide bed, bouncing a little on the firm mattress.

"Vin? What're you doing? You're spreading dust all over the bed covers."

Vin stopped bouncing and stood up, shocked to realize that he had no conscious idea of what he was doing on Chris's bed, though he was fully aware of what he would like to have been doing. With cheeks burning in embarrassment, Vin stepped back outside, offering a mumbled apology, and carried on cleaning the furniture.

Another hour passed, and Vin had set himself the task of washing down some of the windows. He rubbed hard at a particularly dirty pane but froze when he saw Chris inside. Chris was on his hands and knees, head ducking down to see beneath the bed as he tried to sweep out the accumulation of dust bunnies that were nesting there.

"Hell, Larabee."

He sighed softly; tongue wetting his suddenly dry lips as the unexpected image of mounting a naked Chris assailed him once more. He wanted to push the golden head down to the ground, pull back on those hips and sheath himself in one long thrust, deep and hard. His legs seemed to carry him back into the shack under their own volition, his mind too preoccupied with the delicious sight of Chris positioned exactly as he dreamed he would be. Though Vin wanted to see him naked, the tight black denim stretched across the firm curve of those ass cheeks was perfection in itself. The sight drew him forward until he found himself dropping back onto the bed where he would be able to view that beautiful body from another angle, his hand reaching out of its own volition to trail over the tightly muscled back.

Chris sat up suddenly, flustered, those green eyes widened in startlement.

"Dammit, Vin. Thought you were supposed to be helping with those windows. Get out of here."

"You chasing me out?"

"If you didn't keep jumping on the bed, I wouldn't have to chase you."

"If you didn't keep sticking your ass in the air like you're ready and willing for the taking then..."

The expression on Chris's face had frozen and, with equal shock, Vin realised what he'd just come right out and said to his best friend.

"Then what?"

Vin swallowed hard. There was no going back; he could read the realization in Chris's soft green eyes, eyes that were focused on him, piercing him to the very soul of his being.

"Then I wouldn't be all distracted like this."

"So me being on my hands and knees cleaning under the bed is a distraction?" Vin nodded uncertainly, unsure of the strange glint in those beautiful eyes but half-expecting to feel Larabee's fist connecting with his jaw. "Then what about if I did this?"

Vin braced himself and was surprised when Chris reached forward to cup his face between both hands and kiss him soundly, drawing back far too soon for Vin's liking. He had never been one for too many words but even those few fled as all the blood drained from his brain and headed right to his groin. Vin reached out, his hands grasping Chris's hips and he pulled Chris to him, delighted when he felt the hardness of Chris's groin against his own. He rocked his hips, reveling in the soft moan of appreciation that tumbled from Chris's lips before he leaned forward to capture the enticing mouth.

Clothes were dragged from each other's bodies, pants and underwear dropping to bunch up around their lower legs, frustrated by the restrictive material yet too caught up in the fires of passion to take the time to remove their boots. Vin gasped as naked flesh met naked flesh, hips grinding; chests crushed together as strong arms were wrapped around each other. He could feel the slight spattering of golden chest hair against his own hairless chest, and his hands moved to cup the firm ass that he had coveted so badly. Vin moaned in sheer pleasure at the silkiness of those rounded cheeks filling his hands, at the tickling of soft down on the strong thighs against his own, at the pungent scent of maleness that filled the air as the firm, lean body jerked against him in completion.

His own hot seed mingled with Chris's, smeared between their close-pressed bodies as he was swept away in mindless passion. When his senses stopped spinning he found they were still upright, barely supporting each other on wobbly legs as their knees threatened to give way beneath them.

They collapsed onto the firm mattress, lying face to face; smothering each other in gentle kisses and soft caresses as the urgency of passion left their limbs heavy with fatigue.

Vin pulled back, smiling as the thick waves of his hair were pushed aside by those long, agile fingers, revealing to him the enraptured face of the man he loved, with green eyes hazy with love for him.

"Found a lot of missing things today, but I didn't reckon on finding this when I started cleaning out the shack."

Chris struggled to sit up, frowning at the thick black denim that was binding his ankles together, and Vin followed, sitting up by his new lover's side. Vin looked through the open doorway to where the chairs and table were still awaiting some attention.

"What say we just bring all this furniture back inside, then shuck the rest of these clothes?"

Vin watched the awed smile turn to a mischievous grin.

"How about we just shuck these clothes and forget the furniture?"

Vin chuckled and then reached out to draw Chris to him, his tongue sliding into the hot mouth, sealing this pact with a deeply possessive kiss. His eyes twinkled devilishly as he saw the effect upon his lover and, slowly, he toed off his boots. After a moment of hesitation, Chris pulled off his own boots and they fell back into each other's arms in a tangle of freed limbs and pleasure-seeking mouths.

As their passion was reignited, any further thought of spring cleaning was completely forgotten. With soft moans and eager bodies, they made a clean start in something far more important, and far more precious.

THE END


End file.
